Chapter 36 The battle of the battles
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: A battle between the Gods


**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 36**

**Η ΜΑΧΗ ΤΩΝ ΜΑΧΩΝ**

Μετά την τελευταία του μάχη, ο Φαραώ ήταν εξαντλημένος και ο Mahad είχε αναλάβει να τον φροντίσει:

-Μην ανησυχείς βασιλιά μου, σε λίγο θα είσαι πάλι μια χαρά...

-Ευχαριστώ Mahad...

-Θα είμαι πάντα εδώ να σε προστατεύω Φαραώ μου...

Ενώ αυτό όμως συζητούσαν, ο Υπέρτατος Βασιλιάς είχε γλιτώσει για ακόμη μία φορά...Θα μπορούσε επιτέλους κανείς να νικήσει τον Σκοτεινό Δικέφαλο Αετό τελικά...;

Στο μεταξύ η Sailor Jupiter αγωνιούσε για το αποτέλεσμα και είδε με τρόμο να αναδύεται πάλι το σκοτεινό πλάσμα του βασιλιά και αποφάσισε να το αντιμετωπίσει κατά πρόσωπο για να το νικήσει μια και καλή:

-Κανείς δε σε συμπαθεί!!! Ειδικά εγώ!!! Θες να τα βάλεις με κάποιον;!!! Γιατί δε τα βάζεις μαζί μου ε;!!! Είπε και στάθηκε μπροστά του.

-Όπως επιθυμείς! Ας αρχίσει η μάχη!

-Ας δοκιμάσουμε πάλι! Παρουσιάσου Λαμπερέ Δράκε με τα Μπλε Μάτια!!!

-Τι είναι αυτό; Νίκησα ήδη τους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς! ΤΙ σε κάνει να νομίσεις πως αυτό το τέρας θα νικήσει τον αετό μου;!

-Μπορείς να λες ότι θέλεις εσύ! Θα σε νικήσω Ότι κι αν γίνει!

-Ανοησίες!!!

-Θα το δούμε! Πήγαινε δράκε μου! Δείξε σε αυτόν το ηλίθιο πώς γίνονται οι πραγματικές μάχες ΛΑΜΠΕΡΗ ΕΚΡΗΞΗ ΝΕΤΡΟΝΙΩΝ!!!

Με την επίθεσή του, ο Λαμπερός Δράκος χτύπησε τον Σκοτεινό Δικέφαλο και τον ανάγκασε να κάνει πίσω ενώ ο βασιλιάς είπε:

-Αυτό είναι το τελευταίο λάθος που έκανες ποτέ...! Στο υπόσχομαι! Τώρα ετοιμάσου να συναντήσεις το δημιουργό σου!

-Πρώτα πρέπει να περάσεις το Λαμπερό Δράκο με τα Μπλε Μάτια!

Αμέσως επιτέθηκε ο Σκοτεινός Δικέφαλος Αετός αλλά και ο λαμπερός Δράκος δεν έκανε πίσω. Επιτέθηκε κι αυτός με τη δική του δύναμη για να συγκρουστούν χωρίς να επικρατήσει καμία...

Κανείς από τους δύο δεν φαινόταν διατεθειμένος να τα παρατήσει. Μάχονταν με το ίδιο πείσμα, σε σημείο που οι συγκρουόμενες δέσμες δημιούργησαν ένα είδος πύλης.

-Τι είναι αυτό το πράγμα; Αναρωτήθηκε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Η απόλυτη σύγκρουση φωτός και σκιάς δημιούργησε μια γέφυρα ανάμεσα στα βασίλειά μας. Τώρα έχω να κατακτήσω ένα νέο κόσμο, τον κόσμο του μέλλοντος! Τα'ωρα υποκήσου μπροστά στο νέο άρχοντα και κύριό σου!

-Ποτέ...!

Και η μάχη συνεχιζόταν αμείωτη. Η Σκοτεινή Οργή του Δικεφάλου απέναντι στην Λαμπερή Έκρηξη Νετρονίων...

Την ίδια ακριβώς στιγμή, ο Neo ξανάβρισκε τη δύναμή του, Μάλιστα τα φώτα από τη μονομαχία τον έφεραν έξω από το παλάτι.

-Φαραώ, πρέπει να ξεκουραστείς...Προσπάθησε να του πει ο Mahad.

-Βλέπεις αυτόν το δράκο; Τον ρώτησε ο Neo.

-Ναι. Αλλά ποιος είναι...;

-Νομίζω πως ξέρω. Αυτός ο δράκος κάποτε μου έσωσε τη ζωή...

-Αντέχει εναντίον του Σκοτεινού Δικεφάλου///

-Mahad, κοίτα, έχει ανοίξει μια πύλη στο χρόνο. Φέρε μου το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας.

-Ναι, αλλά τι έχεις στο μυαλό σου βασιλιά μου...;

-Εμπιστέψου με, Ίσως είναι η τελευταία μας ελπίδα να νικήσουμε, γι αυτό θα χρειαστώ όση δύναμη έχουμε.

Έτσι κι έγινε. Πήρε το ξίφος στα χέρια του και αφού φορτίστηκε, πήδηξε από το παλάτι προς το μέρος όπου μαχόταν ο Λαμπερός Δράκος. Μόλις τον είδε εκείνη, τα έχασε:

-Mako!!! Τώρα ξέρεις τι πρέπει να κάνεις!!! Της φώναξε τότε ο Φαραώ και προσγειώθηκε πάνω στον Λαμπερό Δράκο: -Ενώνοντας τις δυνάμεις μας, Θα σε νικήσουμε μια και καλή!!!

Τότε οι δυνάμεις τους ενώθηκαν και η ριπή του δράκου, μεγάλωσε πιο πολύ. Φάνηκε να υπερτερεί έναντι του Δικεφάλου αλλά τελικά το αποτέλεσμα ήταν το ίδιο. Παρά το οστικό κύμα που δημιουργήθηκε, ο δράκος ηττήθηκε και φυσικά καταστράφηκε...Κάτι που ο Neo δεν κατάλαβε αμέσως και είπε:

-Τελείωσες Σκοτεινέ Δικέφαλε...

Τίποτα όμως δεν είχε τελειώσει. Ο Σκοτεινός Δικέφαλος δεν είχε νικηθεί και η Πριγκίπισσα του Δία βρισκόταν αναίσθητη στο έδαφος

-Όχι...Είναι ακόμα ζωντανός...Είπε τότε ο Φαραώ και είδε με τρόμο την αγαπημένη του να βρίσκεται κάτω

-Mako... Σε παρακαλώ ξύπνα...

Όμως δε πήρε απάντηση. Προφανώς η εξόντωση του Λαμπερού Δράκου, είχε αντίκτυπο πάνω της μιας και της αφαίρεσε τη ζωτική της ενέργεια...όταν κατάλαβε ο Neo πως είχε πεθάνει, ο θυμός του άρχισε να φουντώνει ξανά...Τόσο που έσφιξε τη δεξιά γροθιά του και του είπε δυνατά...:

-ΘΑ ΤΟ ΠΛΗΡΩΣΕΙΣ!!! ΜΕ ΑΚΟΥΣΕΣ;!!! ΘΑ ΤΟ ΠΛΗΡΩΣΕΙΣ ΠΟΛΥ ΑΚΡΙΒΑ!!!!!

-Τώρα είμαστε μόνο εσύ κι εγώ Φαραώ...Είσαι ολομόναχος και δεν μπορείς να κρυφτείς πουθενά. Το φως θα παλέψει με το σκοτάδι και όπως γίνεται από την αρχή το σκοτάδι επικρατεί. Το ίδιο ισχύει και για σένα...Είσαι μια απλή μαρμαρυγή, που η αδύναμη λάμψη της έσβησε...

-Κάνεις λάθος! Δεν υπάρχει σκοτάδι χωρίς φως! Το φως έδωσε ζωή σε αυτόν τον κόσμο! ΤΟ φως μας δίνει ελπίδα! Και το φως θα σε νικήσει!!!

-Τότε ας σε δούμε να προσπαθείς...Ειδικά τώρα που η δύναμη του θηρίου μου θα φτάσει στην κορύφωσή της...Είπε αυτός και ενώθηκε αμέσως με το πλάσμα του, έτοιμος να εξολοθρεύσει τον Φαραώ...

-Όλα τελείωσαν...Αντίο Φαραώ...

Σαν να μην μπορούσε να κάνει τίποτα πλέον ο Neo περίμενε το τέλος κι ένα δάκρυ κύλισε από τα μάτια του για να πέσει πάνω στο Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας. Αμέσως αυτό ενεργοποιήθηκε και όταν η βολή του Σκοτεινού Δικεφάλου είχε πλησιάσει πάρα πολύ κοντά, αποκρούστηκε από την ενέργεια του ξίφους η οποία κύκλωσε τον Neo παρέχοντάς του προστασία...

-Δεν μπορεί...Τελικά δεν τελείωσαν όλα...Είπε τότε εκείνος βλέποντας τι συνέβη. Αμέσως τότε ο δικός του Δικέφαλος Αετός βγήκε από το σώμα του και στάθηκε μπροστά του, μετά έβγαλε τρεις ακτίνες. Μια κόκκινη, μια κίτρινη και μια μπλε για να τις στείλει στο Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας.

«Αυτό είναι...Το νιώθω...Νιώθω το φως...» Είπε τότε αρχίζοντας να καταλαβαίνει πως τη νίκη θα του την προσφέρει ο Αιώνιος Δικέφαλος Αετός. Το αληθινό πλάσμα του φωτός. Τότε σήκωσε το ξίφος του ψηλά και φώναξε με όλη του τη δύναμη:

-ΣΤΟ ΟΝΟΜΑ ΤΟΥ ΦΑΡΑΩ!!! ΞΥΠΝΗΣΤΕ ΑΠΟ ΤΟΝ ΑΡΧΑΙΟ ΣΑΣ ΛΗΘΑΡΓΟ!!! Φώναξε και οι τρεις αυτές ακτίνες βγήκαν από το σπαθί του για να χτυπήσουν τη γη. Μετά ξαναφώναξε;

-ΤΩΡΑ ΚΑΛΩ ΤΟΥΣ ΤΡΕΙΣ ΘΕΟΥΣ ΤΗΣ ΑΙΓΥΠΤΟΥ!!! ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΤΕΙΤΕ!!! ΓΙΓΑΝΤΙΕ ΣΤΡΑΤΙΩΤΗ ΤΟΥ OBELISK!!! ΟΥΡΑΝΙΕ ΔΡΑΚΕ ΤΟΥ ΟΣΙΡΗ!!! ΦΤΕΡΩΤΕ ΔΡΑΚΕ ΤΟΥ ΡΑ!!!

Αρχικά οι ακτίνες αυτές χτύπησαν την Sailor Jupiter και την έφεραν πίσω στη ζωή, μετά ανέβηκαν στους ουρανούς. Όταν άνοιξε τα μάτια της, ρώτησε τον Φαραώ:

-Στάσου. Πώς με έσωσες...;

-Καλώντας αυτούς... Της απάντησε και της έδειξε και τους τέσσερις Θεούς.

-Αυτοί είναι...Ο Obelisk, ο Όσιρης, ο Φτερωτός Δράκος του Ρα και ο δικός σου Δικέφαλος Αετός...

-Αδύνατον. Πώς ανάστησε τους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς...; Είπε ο Υπέρτατος Βασιλιάς και το πλάσμα του αφού άφησε έναν βρυχηθμό, προσπάθησε να ξεφύγει πετώντας πάνω από τα σύννεφα. Όμως οι Θεοί δεν τον άφησαν έτσι, τον ακολούθησαν αμέσως πηγαίνοντας κι αυτοί πάνω από τα σύννεφα για να τον αντιμετωπίσουν μια τελευταία φορά...

-Οι Θεοί...Θα χρειαστούν τη βοήθειά μου...Είπε τότε ο Neo και κατά ένα μυστήριο τρόπο, απογειώθηκε και πήγε να ενώσει τις δυνάμεις του μαζί τους.

-Να προσέχεις...Αρκέστηκε να πει η Πριγκίπισσα του Διά.

Όσο για τους Θεούς, συνέχισαν να καταδιώκουν τον Σκοτεινό Δικέφαλο Αετό μέχρι που έφτασαν πάνω από τα σύννεφα όπου τους περίμενε. Τελευταίος έφτασε και ο Neo ο οποίος ενώθηκε με το πλάσμα του:

-Εδώ είμαι!!!

-Τολμάς να προκαλείς τον Σκοτεινό Δικέφαλο Αετό;! Έχεις πολλά να μάθεις Φαραώ!!! Είπε τότε ο Υπέρτατος και το θηρίο του άρχισε να βρυχάται ξανά σηκώνοντας κύματα αέρα τα οποία δεν επηρέασαν καθόλου τους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς.

-Θεοί της Αιγύπτου!!! Αντεπιτεθείτε!!! Διέταξε τότε ο Neo οι τέσσερίς τους άρχισαν να σφυροκοπούν το θηρίο αποδυναμώνοντάς το.

-Το θηρίο μου υπήρχε πριν γεννηθούν οι Αιγύπτιοι Θεοί σου Φαραώ. Και θα κυβερνήσει όταν θα έχουν εξαφανιστεί!!! Τώρα Σκοτεινέ Δικέφαλε!!! Επίθεση με τη Σκοτεινή Οργή του Δικεφάλου!!! Έδωσε τη δική του διαταγή ο βασιλιάς και η κολοσσιαία βολή, έφυγε από το στόμα του με στόχο τους Θεούς της Αιγύπτου. Όμως ο Φαραώ δεν θα το άφηνε έτσι:

-OBELISK!!! ΓΡΟΘΙΑ ΤΗΣ ΟΡΓΗΣ!!!

Και ο θηριώδης Θεός ετοίμασε τις γροθιές του.

-ΟΣΙΡΗ!!! ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ ΜΕ ΤΗ ΔΥΝΑΜΗ ΤΟΥ ΚΕΡΑΥΝΟΥ!!!

Ανοίγοντας το στόμα του, οι κεραυνοί άρχισαν να σχηματίζονται.

-ΡΑ!!! ΑΝΑΨΕ ΤΟ ΦΟΒΕΡΟ ΣΟΥ ΚΑΝΟΝΙ ΦΩΤΙΑΣ!!!

Το ίδιο έκανε και ο Φτερωτός Δράκος. Όμως το καλύτερο το κράτησε για το τέλος:

-ΚΑΙ ΤΩΡΑ ΔΙΚΕΦΑΛΕ...! ΕΙΝΑΙ ΩΡΑ ΝΑ ΔΕΙΞΕΙΣ ΤΗ ΔΥΝΑΜΗ ΣΟΥ!!! ΟΡΓΗ ΤΟΥ ΔΙΚΕΦΑΛΟΥ!!!

Και φυσικά ο Αιώνιος Δικέφαλος αετός έβγαλε τη δύναμη του, η ποία ενώθηκε καλύπτοντας αμέσως τις επιθέσεις των Θεών της Αιγύπτου και έγινε ακόμα πιο δυνατή.

-ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ!!!

Τότε οι δύο τεράστιες δέσμες έφυγαν για το στόχο τους με αποτέλεσμα να συγκρουστούν λίγα δευτερόλεπτα αργότερα και να δημιουργηθεί ένα μεγάλο λευκό φωτεινό πέπλο στον ουρανό που το κοίταζαν όλοι με το στόμα ανοιχτό...

-Το πλάσμα μου παίρνει τη δύναμή του από το απόλυτο σκοτάδι!

-ΛΑΘΟΣ!!! Δεν υπάρχει πια σκοτάδι! Έχει μετατραπεί σε φως!!! Ένα φως που τώρα τροφοδοτεί τα θηρία μου!!! Του απάντησε ο Neo και η ενέργεια του Δικεφάλου του φωτός υπερίσχυσε τελικά συντρίβοντας τον Σκοτεινό Δικέφαλο κάνοντάς τον να φλέγεται και τον κάτοχό του να χάσει τελικά. Μετά από λίγο το θηρίο του, έπεσε νικημένο στο έδαφος.

-Όχι!!! Δεν είναι δυνατόν!!! Έλεγε και ξανάλεγε αυτός μη μπορώντας να αποδεχτεί την ήττα του, με τον Neo να στέκει πάνω στο δικό του θηρίο περήφανος νικητής.

Όταν κατέβηκε πάλι στη γη, οι θεοί στάθηκαν μπροστά του.

-Σας ευχαριστώ φίλοι μου...Είπε τότε κι αυτό εξαφανίστηκαν σιγά σιγά...Όμως είχε μείνει κάτι ακόμα να τελειώσει...Ο Σκοτεινός Δικέφαλος Αετός μπορεί να νικήθηκε , αλλά η σκιά του πλανιόταν ακόμα...Κάτι που το ένιωσε αμέσως...Και τελικά εμφανίστηκε μπροστά του.

-Ένα πράγμα μου μένει να κάνω τώρα...Κόκκινη Αστραπή! Επίθεση!!!

Όμως η επίθεσή του πέρασε ανάμεσα από τον αετό χωρίς να τον πειράξει.

-Τι θα κάνουμε τώρα; Τον ρώτησε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Θα πολεμήσουμε, με κάποιον τρόπο.

-Μα τα δοκιμάσαμε όλα. Τίποτα δεν πετυχαίνει!

-Δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση να εγκαταλείψω! Αν θέλει εμένα, ας έρθει να με άρει!

Σαν να περίμενε κάτι τέτοιο, η σκιά του θηρίου, όρμησε και κατάπιε τον Neo μονομιάς...

-Θα το απολαύσω αυτό...Τώρα Σκοτεινέ Δικέφαλε, σύντριψε το Φαραώ με το ίδιο του το σκοτάδι!!! Είπε τότε αυτός και ο στρόβιλος κατάπινε όλο και πιο βαθειά τον Φαραώ που υπέμενε καρτερικά τον πόνο και συνέχιζε να αντιστέκεται...

-Άφησέ τον!!! Φώναξε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Όχι! Κάνε πίσω!!! Είναι η δική μου μάχη! Πρέπει να αποδείξω ότι η οργή μου χάθηκε!!! Είπε ο Neo έχοντας στο μυαλό του τη στιγμή που η σκοτεινή του πλευρά ελευθερώθηκε...

Ο Yugi που κατάλαβε τι έγινε, έτρεξε αμέσως καθώς ο Neo ήταν έτοιμος να παίξει τη Σφραγίδα του Ορείχαλκου. Στην αρχή τον πρόλαβε και του έπιασε το χέρι:

-Όχι Neo! Μην παίξεις αυτήν την κάρτα! Είδες και μόνος σου ότι είναι κακιά! Μην το κάνεις!!!

-Άφησέ με! Του είπε τότε σε έντονο ύφος.

-Προσπαθεί να σε παρασύρει! Μην υποκύψεις!!!

-Άφησέ με είπα!!! Φώναξε τότε και ελευθέρωσε το χέρι του.

-Yugi! Μην τον αφήσεις να παίξει αυτήν την κάρτα!!! Τσίριξε η Sailor Venus.

-Εμπόδισέ τον!!! Φώναξε και η Sailor Jupiter παρόλο το χάλι της.

Ήταν όμως ήδη αργά, ο Neo είχε βάλει ήδη την κάρτα στην υποδοχή.

-Η αρχή του τέλους σου ήρθε!!! Ενεργοποιώ τη Σφραγίδα του ορείχαλκου!!!

Τότε συνέβη κάτι φοβερό. Μαύρος καπνός κύκλωσε τον Neo, τα μάτια του κοκκίνισαν και στο πρόσωπό του σχηματίστηκε αυτό το έμβλημα. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, οι Δικέφαλοι Αετοί αντικαταστάθηκαν από το έμβλημα του Ορείχαλκου με αποτέλεσμα να πονέσει αλλά μετά να γίνει ένα απάνθρωπο κτήνος.

-Όταν έπαιξα τη Σφραγίδα του Ορείχαλκου, ξεκλείδωσα το κακό στην καρδιά μου. Από τότε, πολεμάω το θυμό μέσα μου. Και τώρα...μπορεί να με καταστρέψει...

-Μα τον σταμάτησες...Όταν μονομαχήσαμε...Έτσι δεν είναι...;

-Όχι Mako! Άκουσέ με! Η μονομαχία μαζί σου ήταν το πρώτο βήμα! Όμως υπάρχει ακόμα πολύς δρόμος! Η δύναμη του σκότους δε γνωρίζει όρια...

Η πίεση γινόταν όλο και μεγαλύτερη. Δεν μπορούσε κανείς να είναι σίγουρος αν ο Neo θα άντεχε...

-Κάνε κουράγιο! Εστίασε στο καλό μέσα σου! Στους φίλους σου! Σε μένα!

-Φυσικά...όσο με γεμίζει το φως...κανείς δεν μπορεί να με νικήσει...Έχω αρκετό για να νικήσω το σκοτάδι! Με τη δύναμη όλων μέσα στην καρδιά μου, θα σε διώξω μακριά!!! Εξαφανίσου!!!

Με τη δύναμη της θέλησής του, τελικά κατάφερε να νικήσει το θυμό του και να εξοντώσει μια και καλή αυτό το τέρας. Εξαντλημένος όμως από την υπερπροσπάθεια, έπεσε στα χέρια της αγαπημένης του.

-Είσαι καλά; Τον ρώτησε.

-Ναι...Επιτέλους...τα κατάφερα... Νίκησα...

-Και τώρα...;

-Η αποστολή μου σε αυτόν τον κόσμο ολοκληρώθηκε...Πρέπει να γυρίσω στον κόσμο μου τώρα...Από τη στιγμή που ξέρω πια ποιος είμαι και από πού προέρχεται ο δεσμός μας, είναι γραφτό να επιστρέψω στον κόσμο που ανήκω...

-Καταλαβαίνω...

-θα τα ξαναπούμε...Στο μέλλον...Της είπε τότε ο Φαραώ και την αγκάλιασε θερμά.

-Θα μου λείψεις...

-Κι εσύ θα μου λείψεις...Της απάντησε εκείνος και την οδήγησε στην πύλη για να επιστρέψει στο φεγγάρι. Ενώ εκείνος ξαναγύρισε στο παρόν, όπου ανήκε...

Στην όψη του, όλες οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor έτρεξαν να τον υποδεχτούν με πρώτη τη Sailor Jupiter βέβαια...

Εκείνος ήταν πολύ κουρασμένος για να πει οτιδήποτε. Το μόνο που έκανε ήταν να αφεθεί στην αγκαλιά της που του είχε λείψει όλο αυτόν τον καιρό...Εφόσον η αποστολή του είχε στεφθεί με επιτυχία και έμαθε ποιος είναι πραγματικά, τώρα ήθελε να ηρεμήσει και να ξεκουραστεί...


End file.
